


You'll love me, right?

by Ridaos



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Refugees, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridaos/pseuds/Ridaos
Summary: Charlene is a war-time refugee. Facing her inner demons, she tries to start her life anew in Stardew Valley.  An attraction to the part-time Joja worker Sam makes her life difficult. What can she tell him?





	1. Exposition

"It is my legal right to claim the deed on my Grandfather's land."  
_"Yes, it is legally your land, as stated in the will and testament of Victor Claous."_  
"I can't work at Joja anymore. I know that you went to such an effort to put me into this program and this job. With me being a refugee and all, it isn't easy. But I should be legally allowed to claim the land."  
_"I know. I don't think I need to tell you the risks anymore, but we will have to get approval. So, a farmer? Not an easy lifestyle, you know."_  
"Whatever you need to make this happen, do it. If there's a thousand rules I have to follow, I'll do them all. I don't care how hard it will be. Just make it happen.”  
_”Well, the mayor of the town will have to be informed. Additionally, you might have to agree to weekly or bi-weekly check-ins with the town’s doctor.”_  
“I know. I have to keep a watch for the surges. It’s not a stray from the norm.”  
_”Can’t have you burning the city down, no offense.”_  
“I’ve gotten better. Please, do whatever you need to appeal to the higher ups.”  
_”It’s not up to me. But listen, I’ll do my best. Just make sure you’re up for the terms that might come with the agreement.”_  
“Thank you, Marlin.”  
_CLICK_

Charlene stared at her phone. Her agent, Marlin, had shown understanding in the past for her well-being. A job from Joja was simple and easy. At the same time, Joja was consuming in the mind. Marlin provided her food when her health needed assistance. She often found that Joja’s food was of poorer quality and even found the cafeteria food of the Joja establishment to be below health standards. There was always a craving for something better. Wanting, needed, and ultimately, never obtaining. Charlene let out a deep sigh as small blue flames exited her nostrils. It was a clear sign that the suppressants were wearing off. Her hand felt around the nightstand until her fingers touched a pill bottle. She slipped one pill into her mouth swallowed it. The dizziness that came with the suppressant was awful. She was functional without them. Masking these abilities made her “functional”. What was functional about living with a dead-end job without personal motivation or direction? Her identity was shrouded and her purpose for continuing this life had blown away.

But Marlin would make it happen.  
It was her land, her farmland, and she needed a new life.  
No matter the freedoms she had to give up.

It was a few days before the beginning of Spring. Marlin had pulled strings, and Charlene’s agreement involved meeting the town’s doctor and the mayor. In keep herself out of sight of villagers, Charlene and Marlin had agreed to visit Pelican Town early in the morning. In the morning, not many villagers would be around. Charlene couldn’t remember the last time she woke up at five am. The bus ride to Stardew Valley was lackluster. It wasn’t full of people; just Charlene, Marlin, and the bus driver. Charlene yawned, using a hand to cover her gaping mouth.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Marlin asked.  
“No. Not since they’ve given the okay.”  
“Did you even brush your hair?”  
“No.” Charlene pulled strands of loose hair to her eyes. The glossy look of her hair reminded her of a lion’s mane.  
“Did you brush your teeth?” His head sank into his palm.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m having second thoughts about this. You don’t look ready.”  
“I’ve done my research. Being a farmer isn’t about looking beautiful. I’m going to go natural. Also, you didn’t give me enough time when you picked me up.”  
“I warned you we might have to go early.” Marlin chuckled. “You’ll have to wake up early as a farmer. You’ll never have enough time if you wake up late.”  
“Well, I’ll do my best to wake up early. Consider this a practice run, okay?”  
“Will do, Charlene.”

It wasn’t long before the bus stopped in Stardew Valley. The first few steps out of the bus gave Charlene euphoria. The crisp, cooling air of Winter was brushing her skin. Caressing the snow with her hand, her fingers felt a wet numbness. Marlin exited the bus with Charlene and took her wet hand to escort her. The naked trees reminded Charlene of skeleton remains. Bones strewn into the air and a moment of stillness to splay the bones properly. A nervous gulp left her throat. Walking along the snow-covered path, the two had reached the Pelican Town’s medical clinic. Charlene had mistaken it for a house. As Marlin went to knock on the door, Mayor Lewis approached the clinic. The young woman withdrew from the older man’s approach, but Marlin held out his hand for a shake.

“Good morning, Lewis. We spoke on the phone.” Marlin let out a smile.  
“Ah, so this must be Charlene, then?” Charlene caught the stare. The stare made her contemplate on going back to Zuzu City. “Aren’t you cold? That dress doesn’t seem the best in this winter.” There was a jolly laugh. The tone made Charlene widen her eyes and move closer towards Lewis.  
“Oh no, I’m not cold.” She twirled the dark dress.  
“But you’re skin’s purple. You’re not the least bit cold?” His doubts weren’t unwarranted. Marlin and Charlene exchanged glances.  
“We’ll have to discuss it inside, Mayor. That’s why this meeting has been arranged. Speaking of which, shall we go in?”  
“Hmm.” Lewis maintained his stare, but turned to the clinic. “Well, Dr. Harvey is inside. I called him earlier.” Lewis opened the door, Marlin going in first. As Lewis and Charlene entered, Lewis smiled. “We’d love to have a new farmer on that land. I knew your Grandfather. We were good friends.” Old memories buried into Charlene’s brain and ignited a smile.

Once inside the clinic, Dr. Harvey introduced himself and showed them to an examination room. Harvey began to ask similar questions about Charlene feeling cold and the particular color of her skin. Marlin stopped the questions from going any further.  
“As I explained, I’m from the government. Charlene, while being Victor Clauos’ granddaughter, is a refugee. Surely, you’ve heard of the ongoing war with the Gotorian Empire?”  
“Well, I have.” Dr. Harvey answered. “The radio has been discussing the fallen soldiers in the battlefield. Last I heard, we were being shot down by the thousands.” Charlene was reminded of the grimness of reality. None among them was qualified to indulge fantasies of war. Not even Charlene could speak for the dead. “One of the residents has a husband fighting in the war.”  
“Well,” Marlin patted Charlene’s shoulder. “Charlene is a refugee from a country called Dragonia. Dragonia was overtaken by the Gotorian Empire, and she was smuggled out. I have been assigned by the government to foresee her actions.”  
“I have been passed down land from my grandfather. Despite being in protective custody, I find myself needing a change from city life. If you will allow me to reside in Stardew Valley, I would be immensely grateful.” Charlene finally chimed in.  
“Of course! We’d love to have you here. Our town has been struggling financially, no thanks to Joja…” Lewis muttered the latter part. “If you’re up to the challenge, we’d love to have a farmer back in the town!” There was a sense of adoration, and it was clear to Charlene the dire circumstance of the town. Whether the gamble was worth the effort would be up to Charlene.  
“And that brings us to the crux of the problem. Charlene has a…condition. Because of her condition, suppressants have been issued by the government for daily use. As long as Dr. Harvey is willing to prescribe the medicines and make bi-weekly examinations, Charlene will be allowed to reside and work win Stardew Valley.  
“Oh, of course.” The doctor had a curiosity.  
“Charlene, if you would.” Marlin ruffled Charlene’s hair. The purple-colored female grunted. Charlene moved a distance away from all the males.

Charlene’s hand went up to her neck, touching the black choker there. The hand moved down to a scale and upon touching it, a white light brimmed from the scale. She began to sing.

_“Becoming one, now not two,_  
Take off the mask,  
There is nooo~ place to hidee~” 

The white light engulfed her form. A purple tail with spikes at the end emerged and hands turned into talons. The flesh of skin morphed into scales as the black hair turned into horns. Ears extended upwards and the mouth extended outwards, as the teeth resembling canines. A black crest of scales gleamed from the underside with red animalistic eyes peering forward. The light faded.

“Charlene is a dragon.”


	2. Belonging

Sure enough, waking up early became a habit in Charlene’s new life. After the mayor had set up her home, her new life had become permanent. Today was a check-up day with the doctor. Since it was around the second week of Spring, it was about time for another doctor’s visit. The townspeople had given her privacy on her farm. Because no one other than Lewis came onto her farm, Charlene made a habit of flying to the treetops and picking seeds. By crushing various seeds together, Charlene made natural trail mixes. It staved off her hunger when the money was tight. Marlin did call her once in a while. They were simple check-ins, just making sure she was in good condition. Other than the fatigue and calluses that came with working new tools, her body had maintained shape and structure.

When she officially arrives in Pelican Town, Charlene noticed how no one greeted her and followed up with an inquiry about her skin. How odd. Were the townspeople so desperate that no matter what their new farmer looked like, they would have accepted her? It was suspicious at the very least. Perhaps Lewis had spilled the beans about her “oddity”. For the next few days, she had begun to talk note of conversations between herself and new townsfolk. In a sense, it was to gauge how well Lewis and Dr. Harvey kept her secret. It would be best for everyone if no one knew. The suppressants allowed her condition to be ignorable, but the stronger the suppressant, the stronger and more frequent a surge would become. Her findings followed that no one was aware of the Dragonic blood that festered inside, or at least, no one mentioned it in conversations. For now, she’d had to tell Marlin.

After she had planted the new seeds and watered the crops, Charlene didn’t find herself as winded as the first few days. It wasn’t just parsnips anymore. Green beans, potatoes, cauliflower and parsnips bloomed in her fields. With the scarecrow Cthulhu watching over the crops, those crows thought twice about taking her crops. The idea of setting the crows on fire had crossed her mind, but the overgrown trees and grass on the farm was a fire hazard. It would have set everything ablaze, possibly even her house. But with Cthulhu at the reigns, Charlene didn’t need to resort to those tactics. In addition to the lovely scarecrow, an orange tabby named Java found his way onto Charlene’s farm. Charlene was guilt-tripped into adopting the tabby when Marnie appeared at her front door. Charlene’s reluctance led the cat to not having a name for three days. It was only when the cat brought home his first rodent kill that the cat was dubbed “Java”. His boundless energy for hunting mice and rats earned his name.

Stardew Valley and Pelican Town were Charlene’s homes. Calm and danger coincided together with the valley, farm and town. The magic of the Junimbos, the monsters in the caves, and every the Wizard in his tower made Charlene feel real. The fact that she was a dragon seemed minimalized in comparison. Perhaps, she should stay here forever. After all, should she finish the Community Center bundles by the Junimbos, they would help her fix this town. It was a promising endeavor for a possible forever home. However, she was now becoming late for her check-up.

Making the way to the clinic, Charlene touched the scale on her black choker. Due to the rough life of farming, Charlene found herself wearing capris and collared shirts on a daily basis. However, she could not find it in herself to throw away this reminder. Singing the song and touching the scale would allow her to transform painlessly, but under suppressants, Charlene considered herself lucky to even sprout wings. For now, these items were nothing more than decorations. The weight of such “decorations” encouraged obedience to the government, to the suppressants, and to this abomination.

Dr. Harvey’s clinic wasn’t hard to get to. Maru wasn’t there once Charlene entered. It was Harvey who checked Charlene in, and took her to an exam room. He checked her heartbeat, tested her reflexes, and asked her questions about diet and overall health issues. Charlene didn’t feel any different, and there hadn’t been any signs of a surge brewing.

**”Now, Marlin mentioned surges. However, then medical files that have been sent over to me do not contain work about the surges.”** Dr. Harvey tapped on a purple file nearby. **”He mentioned about one near the end of every season. Have you made plans?”**  
“Yes, I’ve made plans. Although, I don’t know who will take over my farm for the day. I don’t know anyone well enough.”  
**”What about hiring help?”** His eyebrows rose. **”Surely, someone would be willing to watch over your farm for some money. At the very least, Lewis could understand and help with finding someone.”**  
“I might be able to hire someone. I mean, it’s just to water the crops and feed my cat.” Charlene struggled with a name. Maybe asking Lewis wouldn’t be out of the question. “So, are we done with the exam?”  
**”Well, we are. While I’d like to do some blood work as a precaution, the government is sending over some blood work results you did recently. I might ask another blood test from you, so be aware. But for now, you’re free to leave and I’ll report back to Marlin.”**  
“Thanks, Dr. Harvey.” Charlene stood up and left the clinic.

More blood work. Why was it always more blood work? Those needles made her flinch. It was Friday today, and the townspeople all tended to crowd the Saloon. Not only was it a great time to ask for help, but Charlene hoped that Sam would be there. It was the first Friday of Spring that Charlene got to meet most of the town’s people. Sam, with his spiked hair and warm smile, had caught Charlene’s eyes. That hair had been styled like a flame and had been the main attention-grabber other than the rugged Joja jacket. If Charlene ever held that jacket in her hands, there would have been cinders left behind. But that enthusiasm and smile consumed her like a cat given catnip.

The lofty aroma in the Saloon lifted the exhaustion out of her soul. Pizza, beer, salads and daily meals permeated the air. What was there not to like about the Saloon? As Charlene went in further, hellos were exchanged between herself and other bar patrons. Lewis was one of them. However, Marnie was there. By the empty glasses on the table near the two patrons, Charlene presumed the mayor to be drunk and his helpfulness hindered. Instead, she made her way to the game corner of the saloon. Sam and Sebastian were playing pool with Abigail sitting on a couch nearby. Sam had an intense stare on the cue ball. Hitting a cue ball with a pool stick wasn’t hard, but mastering ricochets and angles for approaching the cue ball always looked difficult.

**”Oh, hey farmer.”** Sebastian was the first to notice Charlene. He was leaning against the wall with a pool stick in one hand.  
**”Hi Charlene.”** Abigail acknowledged the farmer before taking a sip of her drink. A noise told Charlene that Sam had finally hit the cue ball. Sam had accidentally sunk the cue ball in the corner slot, and fished it out.  
**”Thought I had it for sure this time…”** Sam mumbled. He moved away from the pool table. As he moved away, he noticed the farmer. **”Oh, hey Charlene!”** There was that smile. Charlene intentionally leaned closer. If he asked, she’d have the perfect excuse. **”So, what brings you over? Finally taking a break from all that farm work?”**  
“Well, farmers can take breaks, can’t they?” Her face mimicked Sam’s face. “Well, I was wondering if any of you would like to help me on my farm.”  
**”Well, I work part-time at Joja. But I’m trying to save up for a guitar, so I could use the extra work.”** Sam answered first.  
**”Sorry, I’m too busy. I work at my dad’s place and I’m busy with other things, too.”** Abigail responded.  
**”I work too. I’ve got to make a website for a company at the end of this month.”** Sebastian said.  
“I understand. It’s just, my family lives in Zuzu City, and I need to see them once a month. It’s usually at the end of the month. I’m the main moneymaker in the family, so I give them money to stay in Zuzu City.” What a lie. Both of her parents were either dead or held hostage in the Gotorian War.  
**”So, it’s just watching your farm? Seems kind of boring.”** Sebastian retorted.  
“Well, it’s watching my farm and watering the plants. If the crops are ready, you just put them in my shipping bin. And taking care of my cat.” Charlene almost forgot her cat. It always caught a rat or mouse and refused offered food, so she gave it fresh water.  
**”Sorry, that sounds really boring. I’ve got better things to do with my time.”** Abigail seemed extremely against the idea. Sebastian agreed with her.  
**”That seems easy enough. How much is the pay?”** Sam was the only one who seemed interested.  
“How about three hundred gold per hour? I mean, my farm is everything, so I’m willing to pay well, you know?” It was a higher wage then what most Joja employees gave. It would put a dent in her wallet, but anything for her farm.  
**”I could do it.”** There was that smile again. **”Besides, that’s more than Joja pays me for part-time. I’d be willing. Besides, I need the extra dough for a new guitar.”**  
“Oh, thank you Sam.” Charlene let out a giggle and brushed her hair to the side. “I’ll let you know the day before.” She moved to the Joja Cola machine, paid for a Joja Cola and gave it to Sam. “Here, it’s on me.”  
**”Thanks, Charlene! I like this stuff.”** Sam took the Cola and opened it. He took a sip and let out a sigh. **”Ah, that’s the stuff.”**  
**”Don’t know how you can still drink that stuff, Sam.”** Sebastian sighed.  
**Isn’t it trash? They make those things all the time.”** Abigail pitched in. Charlene noticed it too. Whenever she went fishing, there were unopened Joja Colas that she sometimes fished out. Pierre and Mayor Lewis expressed to Charlene a disdain for Joja products. They wanted the Community Center to be a new Joja Center, and all that was needed was one more membership. Charlene would never sign up, not as long as her farm was successful.  
**”Well, it tastes good to me.”** Sam defended. **”Well, Charlene, what kind of drink do you like?”**  
“Well, I like a good beer.”  
**”Gus’ beer is okay. Shane seems to really like it, though.”** Abigail mentioned.  
“That’s Marnie’s cousin, right?” Charlene had seen the man. She had once mistaken Shane for Sam because they wore similar clothes, but Shane did not give her a pleasant greeting.  
**”Yeah, he came in before you did. He used to be the new person. He’s got such a bad attitude, and he just drinks beer in the Saloon. Kind of a loser, really.”** Abigail’s words seemed harsh.  
“Well, I get that. He wasn’t really friendly to me, either. But I don’t think calling him a loser is appropriate.” Charlene said softly. “Just because someone acts like a loser doesn’t mean they are a loser.”  
**”Well, duh. But he’s so rude. Any one is better than Shane.”** Sebastian agreed with Abigail. Sam made no motion of agreeing or disagreeing. Charlene no longer felt comfortable with the conversation.  
“I need to go. I need to be ready for tomorrow. You know, it’ll be my first festival in Stardew Valley.”  
**”It’s not really fun. It’s just a bunch of egg dishes and some egg hunt.”** Sebastian’s enthusiasm for the upcoming festival was clear.  
“Well, I want to be ready. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Charlene left the Saloon, giving final glances to Sam and Shane before closing the door.

********Instead of going home, Charlene made a detour. The Wizard’s Tower still had lights on and the chimney emitted fumes at the top. Using the lights as guidance, Charlene made her way to the door and knocked three times before entering. There was the Wizard, the one who allowed her to talk to the Juminos.  
**”Why have you come? I’m busy.”** It was a curt answer. But it wasn’t so different from the times he greeted her.  
“Listen, I do appreciate what you’ve done for me. Those Junimbos are awfully cute. It feels good to help them. So, I came by to say thanks.”  
**”Such matters are easy for me. But you wouldn’t come for something so meaningless, dragon-born.”** Charlene’s indifference changed to melancholy. **”What is it that you truly seek?”**  
“I’ll skip the formalities, then.” Her eyes narrowed. “The surge is coming. I need a place to be when it happens. You should know a good place to be.”  
**”The mines are dangerous. However, the various levels would suit your needs quite nicely.”**  
“I have thought about the mines. But I’m concerned about the other town’s people. Is it possible for you to create a barrier to restrict access to the mines?”  
**”It is not out of my reach. However, I will require something in return. I need something rare and magical in nature.”**  
“I understand.” Charlene took a deep breath. She hadn’t taken her suppressant for that night yet. She expelled a red fire from her mouth to her hands, molding the fire until it crystallized. The end result was a blue crystalline mineral. “Will this suffice?”  
**”Crystallized dragon’s breath.”** The Wizard took it from her hands. **”The arcane magic is overflowing. Only a barrier is needed, correct?”**  
“Yes. One that will allow me to enter and exit. Can you maintain it for the last three days of the season?”  
**”Yes. That will be simple enough. I will spend the next few days preparing, but it will be ready by then.”**  
“Thank you, Wizard.” With that, Charlene left. As the door closed, the Wizard let out a sigh.  
**”Your pursuit of the blond one…it will not end in your favor.”**


	3. Flower Dance

Before the Flower Dance, Charlene had taken notice that Shane’s birthday was coming up. Now, it didn’t take much to get a smile from Shane. He downed beer after beer next to the fire in the Saloon. When Sam wasn’t around and Charlene had free time, she downed a beer with Shane. Shane had insulted her and asked to be left alone. But his petty words were nothing in her ears. On his birthday, Charlene bought him a beer. She had bought him a couple of beers here and there, but he had been particularly happy to receive a free beer on his birthday. Maybe she was encouraging his alcoholism, but there was no other way he would talk to her. Charlene thought that maybe Shane could tell her about Sam, since both Sam and Shane wore those Joja jackets. There were strong hints that the two Joja workers didn’t even associate with each other. But Charlene couldn’t go to Sebastian about Sam (as Sebastian was always inside his room), and Abigail didn’t look at her kindly after Charlene beat her in the Egg Festival. Talk about someone with a competitive edge. Charlene knew that Sam liked Joja Cola and pizza after she came into the Saloon once. When the finances were tough, she’d give him a Joja Cola instead of giving him nothing. It was better that way.

By the time it was the Flower Dance, Charlene had been looking forward to it. Singing and dancing were a huge part of the Dragonic culture. While Marlin had been her partner in previous years, Charlene was hoping for a different partner. It didn’t stop Charlene from inviting Marlin to the Flower Dance. She had plans to ask Sam, but if Sam refused, Charlene had no intention of dancing alone. After tending to her crops, she took a shower. Her long black hair had been arranged in long black ponytails. The dress itself was a pale pink color complimented by a white choker. The purple scale rested on the choker, and she finished the look with white ballet flats. It was almost time when a knock came.  
“Marlin.” Her breathing became relaxed and she opened the door. “Thank you for coming.”  
**”It’s no problem.”** He was dressed in a light blue tuxedo. Though, there were strands of orange cat fur on his cuffs. **”Are you sure you want to participate? I mean, there’s always next year.”**  
“Yes.” Her smile softened. “Even if he says no, I want to have fun. And since you’ve been so insistent on helping me…”  
**”Well, this isn’t unusual for me.”** There was a chuckle. Then, the voice lowered. **”Shown any symptoms yet?”**  
“Not yet. But I’ve already made arrangements should a surge happen. I want to stay here.” Charlene fidgets with the ponytails. “I make my own food, I make a profit for the town, and I’ve never felt so…home. I don’t think I’ll ever go back to the city willing.”  
**”Well, keep yourself in check and you won’t have to leave. If it’s any consolation, I’d prefer you to stay here as well.”**  
“We’ll have to see, right?” Charlene found it funny how she had kept her Grandfather’s letter for so long. The times Charlene could have lost the letter were immeasurable. A child’s death grip proved more than sufficient for that letter. Those pieces of paper drastically changed her present life.

With that, both of them left for the festival. The festival grounds were overwhelmed in pastel colors. Flower baskets, who had been adorned with lush leaves, hugged the festival boundaries. Flourishing with tulips and roses, Pierre’s make-shift shop embodied spring’s essence.  
“Hello, Pierre.” Charlene walked up to the small flora stand.  
**” Ah, Charlene! So glad you could make it.”** Pierre greeted the farmer. **” Who’s your guest?”**  
“This is Marlin. I invited him from the city in case I didn’t have a partner.” Charlene motioned towards Marlin, who extended his hand.  
**” We’re friends.”** Marlin clarified, Pierre’s hand meeting with Marlin’s hand for a shake. **” Pleasure to meet you.”** He nudged Charlene’s back. **“Go have fun, Charlene. Just find me if you need something.”** Charlene stumbled for a second, then pouted.  
“You don’t have to tell me that. After all, this is my kind of festival.” The pout instead transformed to a grin before leaving Marlin’s sight altogether.

Shane was stuffing his face full of food. Jas and Vincent argued about being flower queens. Clint was contemplating something. Was he going to ask someone to dance? Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail were all near a table. Abigail was wearing a white dress, while the boys near her were wearing blue suits. Seeing the sight lurked Charlene’s heart. _Did Sam already ask someone to dance with him?_

“Hello, everyone.” Charlene made a slow approach towards Sam and his friends. “It’s a nice day to dance, isn’t it? Not too cold, but not too hot, either.”  
**” I never liked dancing.”** Sam sighed. **” This monkey suit’s to blame. But I’m not a good dancer, either.”** Sam smiled. **” But Charlene, you look good. You look ready to dance.”**  
“Thank you.” Charlene smiled in return. “The…well, my family has always made a big deal about this festival. It honors our ancestors, apparently.”  
**” Really?”** Abigail inquired. **” Didn’t you mention that you had family in the city? Why aren’t you celebrating with them, if it’s that important?”**  
“Well, they have their hands full. And if I dance with someone, I’m honoring the tradition. Besides, I want the Stardew Valley experience.” _Lying. Lying, lying, and more lying. Lying to maintain an image, lying to keep quiet. LYING._ “Actually…” Charlene looked towards Sam. “Sam, could I ask you to be my partner in the dance? I know you don’t like dancing, but maybe we could do the first dance together?” This was the moment. Time to see if all those Joja Colas and occasionally pizzas were worth it.  
**” Oh, sorry, Charlene. I don’t know you that well. Besides, I’ve already got a partner.”**  
“Oh.” Hiding disappointment in the moment became hard. She should have known. “Well, will you still be able to watch over my farm when I visit my folks?” Charlene changed the subject.  
**” Oh yeah, definitely.”** Sam smiled.  
“Thanks, Sam. Well, hope you all enjoy the dance.” Her feet wandered, her sentence ending. It was absurd to think he would say yes. She had tried to be friendly, but it was clear she needed to do more. Gifts would only get her so far. Marlin was her plan “B” and decided that she’d execute it. Her shoes trailed her to Marlin, who helped himself to the food. “Marlin, will you be my partner for the Flower dance?”  
**” Sure. Isn’t that why you invited me here?”** There was a chuckle from her throat. He finished his drink. **” Let me guess, rejected?”**  
“Yeah. It makes sense. They really don’t know me at all.” Charlene’s face was downcast.  
**” Hey, at least you tired. Can’t be easy working up that courage.”** Marlin offered his hand to Charlene, and she took it. **“That doesn’t mean we can’t make it magical. I’ll watch you, don’t worry.”**  
“…I’ll think about it.” Charlene forfeited her downcast expression, replaced with wily smiles.

The mayor announced the dance starting, and participants got in their places. Midway through the dance, Charlene looked for Sam. Sam’s partner was Penny, the girl who worked at the museum. Charlene and Penny barely conversed, since Charlene was busy on her farm and Penny was teaching the children. It saddened Charlene to see the pair dance together, but Sam had rejected her with good reason. Gifts did not define friendship and trying harder for Sam would be her new plan. She had to try harder.

By the time it was 10pm, Charlene had exhausted her feet. She thought her feet would be tougher from the constant farming. Marlin escorted her home, saying goodbye and leaving back to Zuzu City. However, she hadn’t sung yet. The Flower Dance, a praised Dragonic holiday, was a day to dance and sing for past loved ones. Her father had been killed in the current Gotorian war, and her mother was held in Gotorian captivity. Charlene dreaded these miserable memories. Any family members that weren’t immediate family members were either killed or captured by the Gotorian guerrillas. In her eyes, there was no loved ones she could sing for. Yet, the words come to her as she sat on the steps of her house.

_“Dull in your mind,_  
_Your heart isn’t far,_  
_Now take what is left_  
_And head to the stars._  
_I’ll love you forever…”_

She stopped. Charlene couldn’t muster more words. It was akin to losing her memory. The purpose of singing was lost. Why sing when no one was listening?  
“I guess it’s getting late.” Charlene begrudgingly moved from the steps towards her door. She hadn’t noticed the shadow at her farm’s entrance and had cried herself sleeping.

It wasn’t until the 26th of Spring that Charlene noticed signs of a surge. When she woke up that morning, an incredible fever clouded her mind. It took hours to water the crops. Her hands heated up the watering can, spraying hot water onto her budding plants. After constantly refilling the water can, her legs stopped working. The rest of her chores were done on her hands and knees. It was already evening once she finished. And damn it, it was Friday! Charlene wanted to throw in the towel, but Friday was one of the few days she found herself free. Chatting with Sam was more important. Her desire, like a blue fire, burned hotter than the fever. Charlene took careful steps into the Saloon, giving everyone a meek hello and asking Gus for a pizza for Sam.

Her legs became shaky. Shit, she needed to sit. Charlene wobbled towards the pool table.  
**” Hey Charlene.”** That voice was Sam’s voice. There was that smile again.  
**” Hi Sam.”** Charlene leaned her body against the nearby wall. There had to be some balance.  
**” Hey Charlene.”** Sebastian had approached her. **” That guy who was here for the Flower Dance…was that your brother or something? Maru wanted to know.”** Sebastian seemed to hate the question. Clearly, it wasn’t his idea to ask.  
” Hmm? Oh, no.” Charlene waved her hand back and forth. ” He’s a friend from Zuzu City. He helped me move in.”  
**” Charlene, your pizza?”** It was Emily with her pepperoni pizza.  
“Thanks, Emily. Just put it on the table.” Charlene watched as the pizza was set down on the table. She slides over to the chair, eating on piece before her stomach unraveled. “Sam, do you want the rest of my pizza? I just realized I’m not that hungry.”  
**” You serious? I love pizza!”** Sam helped himself. He took three pieces before thanking Charlene.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Charlene attempted to smile before nausea burned her throat. She decided to get up, feigning normality. Hit by a dizzy spell, Charlene fell to the ground. She had missed the table on her descent, but her body burned like a furnace.  
**” Charlene? Hey Charlene, you alright?”** Sam was the closest to Charlene and sat in her eyesight.  
“It’s just a fever.” Her words slurred. Charlene had no strength and continued lying there. Sam put his palm on her forehead. His hand recoiled from the touch.  
**” Ow!”** Sam held his hand as intense heat faded from it. Had he almost been burned? **” Sebastian, she’s got a fever. Can you get some water? And Abigail, can you get Doctor Harvey?”** Sam asked. The friends walked by, bringing back what had been asked. Doctor Harvey rushed to the farmer.  
**” I’m here, Sam. What’s the problem?”** Doctor Harvey asked.  
**” She just collapsed. She says it’s a fever, but she’s not getting up.”** Sam informed the doctor. As Harvey touched Charlene’s forehead, his actions mimicked Sam’s actions from earlier.  
**” We need to take her to the clinic right away. This is a bad fever. Sam, help me carry her.”** Concern and worry laced the doctor’s tone. As the Doctor took one arm and Sam took the other arm, Charlene stayed awake. Her body asked for reprieve and rest, but Charlene refused. 

 

Once in the clinic, Charlene was placed on a clinic bed, where Doctor Harvey prepared IVs of fluids.  
**” Thank you Sam, for the help. I’ll take care of it from here.”** Doctor Harvey told Sam. Sam had turned to leave, but a voice called him.  
“Sam?” It was Charlene who called. “My farm…can you…”  
**” Yeah. You want me to take care of your farm tomorrow, right?”** Sam smiled. **” I got it. Just focus on feeling better, okay?”**  
“Thanks, Sam.” Charlene watched Sam leave. Harvey brought the IV closer and Charlene grabbed the IV needle. “Don’t you dare.” Her voice became guttural growls.  
**” Now is not the time to argue. You’re burning up— “**  
“This is the surge warning.” Her eyes flashed red momentarily. “Please, let me rest. Tomorrow, I’ll be…” She let out an exhale, drawing small flames from her nostrils and mouth.  
**” I’ll call Marlin and Lewis, then. You have a plan set up for this?”** Doctor Harvey rose an eyebrow.  
“Yes. I’ve got a plan.” She yawned. “Please, let me rest.” The warmth lulled Charlene. Sleep welcomed Charlene in open arms.

Just before midnight, Charlene jolted awake. Her scale blinked with light and her whole body was covered with magic. The fingers tingled with heat and her eyes were seeing red. Shit. Charlene ran out of the clinic, opening doors and running. Flames sparked and extinguished from her feet in each step. Once she hit a grass trail, Charlene unleashed her wings and flew for the caves. Her feet hit the cave entrance and her hand touched the entryway. There was a magic spark that hit her hand. It seemed that the Wizard did his job. She ran into the elevator, smashing buttons for the lowest floor explored, and fell onto the dark cave floor. Charlene heard slimes and bugs approaching. She grabbed her scale, singing the song she created.

_“Becoming one, now not two,_  
_Take off the mask,_  
_There is no~ place to hide~”_

Her primal dragon surged inside. Appendages that transformed her snapped like broken bones. Those eyes could only see red now.

_kill._  
_Kill._  
_KIll._  
_KILL._


	4. Breathing Lies

Chapter 4: Get to Know me

Sam took care of Charlene’s farm. The watering can was warped, but could still function properly. Seeds didn’t need planting, but watering the crops was difficult. When he was done, he filled up the watering dish for the cat. Java, right? The cat had a collar, and Charlene mentions her cat sometimes. Java constantly swatted at turnip leaves. The cat ran the farm, clearly.

Sam decided to check on Charlene. After all, he was taking care of her farm and she was ill yesterday. Her clinic visit worried Sam. Did she end up going to Zuzu City? If she was still sick, traveling to Zuzu City wasn’t smart. Thoughts trapped in his skull, Sam put the watering can in the tool chest and walked towards the clinic. Maru was working at the clinic counter.  
**”Oh hi Sam!”** Maru smiled. **”Don’t usually see you here, unless it’s for a check up. What’s up?”**  
**”Actually, I came to check on Charlene. How’s she doing?”**  
**”Well, she’s not here. I didn’t know she was admitted.”** Maru frowns.  
**”Yesterday, she was sick. She collapsed in the Saloon yesterday. I’m taking care of her farm today.”**  
**”Well, let me see if she’s been released. Maybe she was released before I knew?”** Maru began to check files and paperwork. **”That’s odd. There’s no record of Charlene being admitted, not even in her file.”**  
**”That’s…odd. Me and the doctor brought her here together, I’m sure of it.”** Sam scratched his head.  
**”Well, if you want, I could ask the doctor when he comes back from his lunch break?”**  
**”If you could. Thanks Maru.”** Sam smiled and left. Worry bubbled underneath the surface. The absence of the farmer was suspicious. It was natural to worry about the farmer. Sam choose not to linger on the issue anymore, heading home. He needed practice. Picking up his guitar, Sam picked an old song.

After the doctor returned, Maru approached Dr. Harvey.  
**”Doctor, did Charlene come in yesterday?”** Harvey’s eyebrow raised.  
**”Yesterday?”**  
**”Yes. Sam came in earlier and wanted to see Charlene. He told me that she collapsed in the Saloon. Doctor, there’s no record that she was accepted.”**  
**”Oh, yes. Well, after she came in last night, she went back to her farm. It wasn’t a serious fever.”**  
**”Not serious, huh? Well, you need to put it on record. It’s not like you to forget to write down a patient’s admittance and release.”**  
**”Well,”** The doctor hesitated, **“Charlene wanted to keep it a secret. As a farmer, her health is important. She didn’t want to concern anyone.”**  
**”I see…”** Maru wasn’t convinced. **“Well, do make sure you at least let me know. I’m here to help out, you know.”**  
**“I understand. Thank you, Maru. I’ll be sure to let you know next time.”**

The caves were all but quiet. The absence of echoes displays the human life lacking. But in the cave’s depths, thrashing and crashing of stone and monsters beat the silence. The purple and black dragon violently attacked obstacles in its path. Slimes evaporated and bugs squashed. The dragon let out a roar, spewing fire. The shinged floor glowed brightly from the fire, then darkened. This was all due to Charlene’s surge; an instinctual, primal overtaking.

_KILL._  
KILL.  
KILL.  
KILL.  
KILL.

Charlene was bleeding. Little cuts littering the dragonic body, scales falling and scattering. Bloody gashes, peeling and oozing, replacing the fallen scales. A blood lake covers the cave floor, the freshest being the brightest.

KILL.  
KILL.  
KILl.  
KIll.  
Kill.  
Kill.  
Kill…?

Desiring decimation and destruction began waning. Charlene began shrinking, morphing back into human. The fallen scales were hastily taken, Charlene wanting to leave little evidence behind. Wounds festering, Charlene’s time was limited. She could only maintain consciousness for so long, and she couldn’t afford villagers finding the scales. Her heart’s throbbing reminded Charlene of her temporary insanity and her wounds. Time must have struck midnight. Get scales, and get home.

But there was bad luck afoot. Once Charlene put the scales in her bag, there was numerous monster dropping. Charlene grabbed the droppings, but once she did, a green gas leaked into the area. She knew what this meant. Skittering and screeching, the bugs and bats revived. They’d be on her in seconds. Charlene ran with her bag to the elevator, being transported to the first floor. She rested on the elevator floor, watching the wounds weep. The wounds weren’t closing. Her legs carried her home, a red trail tainted the ground. Charlene went passed the carpenter’s place and through the tiny path north of her house. Once she got home, she texted Marlin the news and fell asleep on her bed.

When she woke up, Charlene felt groggy. The scratches on her body were now scabs. Slowly sitting up in her bed, Charlene’s bed was dyed red. She checked her health, seeing that her energy was low and her health was almost restored to full. Another day of rest would have had her healed in no time. But as a farmer, there were no days off. It was the end of the season, and Charlene was plenty busy trying to prepare for the next season. Grabbing her phone, there was a set of text messages, and they were all from Marlin. Charlene called Marlin.

“Hello?” A clear and concise voice answered.  
“Marlin. It’s me.”  
“Need me to clean up your mess?”  
“Yes.”  
“Anyone injured?”  
“No.”  
“Okay. You know the drill. I’m almost there.”  
“Alright.”

For her and Marlin, it certainly wasn’t their first case. Blood never meant anything good. Refreshed from the nap, however short the nap was, Charlene began with the Carpenter Shop. Bloodied leaves stuffed her pockets, and her scales overflowed her bag. Scales were a good source of income. A rumor she had heard once was that if someone was presented with a dragon’s scale, the family would be healthy for generations. But the Dragonics used their best scale as proposal gifts, or swapped scales with another Dragonic to embody friendship between the two Dragonics. But now…she was selling them off like fake jewelry. Marlin helped her, taking some bloodied spots of dirt in a bag. Marlin was gone as soon as he left, and Charlene went back home.

By the time Charlene was home, her injuries had healed. Her stamina wasn’t back entirely, but she still had a lot of harvesting to do. She washed off all the blood on her body, leaving scales and leaves in her house. These last few crops would complete that spring crop bundle. By the time she started shipping the excess crops, she heard footsteps towards her farm. It was the blond flame, the guitarist himself. It was very early morning.

“Oh, Sam.” There was a fleeting thought in her mind that he had come to see her.  
“Hey Charlene. How was the trip to see your family?” His smile pierced her soul.  
“It was fine. Did you come to get paid?”  
“Well, yeah. But you okay?” His smile faded, yet his face was content.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Weren’t you sick?” Eyebrows lifted. “I carried you to the clinic, remember?” Ah, that.  
“Yes, well…” She stopped shipping crops. “I’m sorry, I got a bit delusional with my fever. It only lasted 24 hours, so I left to see my family once I left.” It was better to lie this way. “Were you worried?”  
“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re part of this town now.” Sam smiled. “And you’re new. We don’t want the newest town member leaving, you know.”

Charlene knew what he meant. The town had certainly shown appreciation of her. A free drink here or there, no probing questions about her history, no questions of her looks, and her farm was becoming a financial success. Charlene didn’t want to leave, even though her large secret couldn’t be ignored forever.  
“I have no intention of leaving. I love Stardew Valley and Pelican Town.” She smiled gently.  
“Good. Next time, though, tell me sooner if you need help, alright? I’ll start charging a fee if I keep carrying you to the clinic.” Charlene’s face flushed.  
“It won’t happen again! I’ll be better, I promise.” Her remark sparked Sam’s laughter, and it was contagious for Charlene. Her laugh followed suit. “Anyways, I should pay you.”  
“Oh, right! Here’s the profits from yesterday.” Same shuffled through his Joja jacket, and handed Charlene her money.  
“Okay, give me a moment.” Charlene got her wallet, counting the bills. “How many hours did you spend?”  
“Well, I watered and shipped the crops. You’ve got a lot, so that took 3 hours. I also feed and watered your cat.”  
“Oh, thanks. I’m sure Java appreciates it. So, for 3 hours, that’s 3,000 g.” She put the money in Sam’s hands.  
“Ah, thanks.” Sam puts the money in his pocket. “Well, I gotta go. Take care of yourself, okay?” And just like that, he was gone.

Charlene fixated on Sam’s back. That Joja jacket would have to go. But lying…it wasn’t right. She wanted to tell him. She couldn’t risk the hurt it could bring. She might be left in the debris of a broken relationship. Her inner dragon was breathing down her neck, claws and all. It wasn’t worth telling him. Not yet, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written anything. I'm having fun doing it again, though.


End file.
